


Few days of life (MorMor)

by Fox_Thom



Series: Few days of life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько переводённых с тамблера историй о жизни Джима и Себа</p><p>Альтернативная выкладка: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1014149</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Polaroid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Robot created by the Kinky Education Ministry  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://nixiesaurus.tumblr.com/post/25420413453/those-ugly-washed-out-photos-they-were

Эти уродливые, размытые фотографии.  
Они были разложены перед ним как пасьянс. Джеймс часто насмехался над Себастьяном из-за его идиотского старенького Полароида - камеры, которую он таскал с собой, если только была возможность, пока он был на войне.  
 _\- Простая технология, сэр, -_  сказал однажды Себастьян. _\- Простая технология - лучшая._  
  
Не был ли снайпер лучшим примером такой технологии? Он получает приказ - он выполняет его. Темный и жестокий трах был всего лишь приятным дополнением, но со временем вкусы Джима изменились. Теперь приказы, которые он отдавал Себастьяну, все чаще включали в себя лежание не на крыше, а на полу в гостиной. Или стене в прихожей. Или спальне - Ах, да, тот шкаф, который сломал бы ему спину, пока он не сломал его дверцу от ожесточенных толчков Себастьяна.  
  
Но эти снимки. Эти чертовы фотографии, которые Джеймс снимал, чтобы подколоть Себастьяна... Они были такими простыми. Вот Моран смотрит телевизор, расположившись на диване, сигарета зажата между губ. Вот читает газету, откусывая кусочек от тоста с его любимым ежевичным вареньем.   
Но там была одна фотография. Джеймс сделал её, пока Себастьян стоял спиной к нему и наливал молоко в чай, как Мориарти всегда любил. **[1]**  Он увидел своего тигра, уязвимым и таким... обычным. Моран был из плоти, крови и кости, не непобедимый полковник Моран  _(сэр, да, сэр!)_  или ужасный убийца Моран, экстраординарный игрок в регби.  
  
Нет, нет... На этом фото, он был Себастьян, Себастьян  _Джима_ , держащий чай.  
  
Взглянув на фото, Джеймс начал собирать все другие белые квадратики использованной фотобумаги, складывать их в пакет, прежде чем засунуть один, свой любимый, в нагрудный карман. Он носил его, как оберег. Он смотрел на это фото по дороге на встречу к клиенту или во времена, когда Моран отправлялся работать на всю ночь.  
  
Громкие, глухие удары кулаком снайпера встречаются с запертой дверью кабинета, после того как британец протяжно пробормотал через дубовую дверь прямо в уши Джима:   
-  _Эй, босс, не видел мою камеру? Не могу найти чертову вещь,_  голос Себастьяна затихает.  
  
Бесценно было бы видеть, как возмущённая ухмылка Джима сменилась лукаво-озорной, как он приподнял плечи и взглянул на лежащую на его столе камеру.  
-  _Зачем мне, хотел бы я знать, хотя бы на секунду понадобился этот бесполезный кусок мусора?_ \- его голос позвякивал так отвратительно одомашнено и монотонно, с оттенком скуки, посыпанный налётом раздражения. Снайпер затих за дверью, затем Джим услышал небрежное:   
-  _Хорошо, босс. Только дай мне знать, если ты увидишь её, да?_  - преступник вздрогнул из-за акцента своего снайпера, но ничто в мире - даже Партита №1 – не звучало так сладко, как стоны его кокни  **[2],**  с которым он раньше проводил ночи.  
  
В коридоре раздался топот ног Морана. Джим усмехнулся, услышав бормотание мужчины про последнее место нахождения камеры. С любовью, Джим подхватил камеру, держа ее близко и победно ухмыляясь.   
-  _ **Мое.**_  
  
_____  
 **[1]**  http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5upoczceu1qjcx3xo1_500.jpg  
 **[2]**  лондонец из низов http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%BD%D0%B8


	2. Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Robot created by the Kinky Education Ministry   
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://nixiesaurus.tumblr.com/post/53590008684/you-can-tell-a-lot-about-a-person-by-the-small

Многое могут рассказать о человеке мелочи. То, как он поступает, как меняется в присутствии других.  
  
Например, манера раздеваться. Самоуверенность - чувство, которое у Джеймса всегда было в избытке. Что в постели, что на людях. Хотя частичка сознания проявлялась, когда Себастьян раздевался первым. Он сбрасывал рубашку, словно змея, меняющая кожу, и Джеймс знал, что его хрупкое телосложение выглядит совершенно иначе. Вместо этого Джим скрещивал руки и тянул легкий летний хлопок вверх. Он собирал рубашку каскадами, пока она не оказывалась у него на шее, и, наконец, снимал ее. Без колебания и неуверенности - так же домашний кот стоит рядом с тигром и мурчит: "Посмотри на меня, я такой же, как ты?"   
  
Многие подумали бы, что для тигра этот кот слишком мал. Слабый, со своими тонкими, хрупкими руками, отсутствием мускулов. Но тигр думал иначе. Он видел сходство. Усы и лапы. Мех и полоски. Потому что размер не имел значения, когда дело доходило до Джима Мориарти, и котенка, которым становился Себастьян Моран через несколько часов, задыхающийся, пропахший потом и мускусом.   
  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - прорезал тишину его голос.  
\- Делаю что?  
\- Выглядишь застенчивым иногда.  
\- Застенчивым? - спросил Джим. В одном этом слове было столько снисходительности.   
\- Да, - Себастьян вздохнул. - Черт, я не знаю. Забудь.  
Кот внутри ирландца повернул голову и потерся короткими черными волосами о подушку:  
\- Не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь, - соврал он.   
\- Я сказал: забудь, черт возьми, - повторил Себастьян и поправил подушку под головой; их подушкам удалось найти новый дом на полу возле кровати.  
  
Раздался рык, низкий и вкрадчивый, как стрекот погремушки пустынной змеи, Джим прошипел:  
\- Еще раз скажешь что-то подобное - и я тебя кастрирую.  
Ухмыльнувшись, тигр-превращенный-в-кота отозвался:  
\- Да, сэр. Извиняюсь.


	3. Waterlogged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Robot created by the Kinky Education Ministry   
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://nixiesaurus.tumblr.com/post/19965986556/could-you-find-it-the-words-of-the-irishman

\- Получилось найти? – слова ирландца невнятны, как дым, перекатывающийся между его губ.  
\- Нет, - Себастьян хмыкнул, выходя из воды, мокрый, злой и яростный от раздражения. Кинув его трубку в ручей, он поплёлся в мокрых брюках, с которых капала вода, чувствуя себя в десять раз тяжелее; вверх по траве позади котеджа, арендованного Джимом.  
  
Моран протопал вверх по ступенькам, вода стекала с него каплями при каждом движении, он остановился в трёх шагах от верха и уставился на Джима, глаза в глаза. Он протянул мокрую руку и выхватил сигарету изо рта брюнета, зажав её между своих влажных губ, рыча сквозь зубы.  
  
\- Ты купишь мне новый прицел, - сказал Себастьян, сделав ещё три шага к Мориарти, впуская сигаретный дым в лицо босса, возвращая сигарету назад в губы Джима.  
  
Мориарти закрыл глаза, улыбаясь в тёплом сером облаке, которое сжигало его ноздри и заставляло глаза слезиться. На глазах снайпера улыбка превратилась в ухмылку и Джим лениво произнёс:  
\- Ещё раз закончишь со мной так быстро, дорогой, и в следующий раз это будет твоя винтовка.


	4. The Audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Robot created by the Kinky Education Ministry   
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://nixiesaurus.tumblr.com/post/23947507002/from-across-the-small-table-for-two-the-cool-man

За столом для двоих сидел человек в сером. Он крутил крохотной ложкой в крохотной чашке, создавая отвратительно громкое позвякивание. Поверить сложно, что можно создавать столько шума при помощи таких маленьких вещей. К его сожалению солнце над Темзой светило слишком ярко. Всё вокруг щебетало на свежем воздухе. И ничто, ничто не могло пойти не так.  
  
Всё это было чертовски мерзко.  
  
Яркий солнечный свет заставлял зрачки бледного мужчины сузиться до размеров точки, создаваемой прицелом любимой игрушки другого. Карие глаза, каштановые и гладкие, как и галстук вокруг его шеи, взглянули через стол на загорелого мужчину одетого в простую одежду горожанина: черная футболка, джинсы, наручные часы и армейские ботинки.   
  
Они уже прошли половину собеседования, и предполагаемый работник ответил на все вопросы четко/кратко и умно. Себастьян Моран насыпал немного соли на стол, чтобы собирать ее пальцами в невысокие пирамидки, а затем бессердечно разрушать их.  
  
Настало время самых тяжелых вопросов, срывавшихся серпантином с языка работодателя. Мужчина в костюме закинул лодыжку на колено, наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями на стол, положив голову на ладонь, и со смазанным ирландским произношением спросил:  
  
\- Как вы относитесь к убийству женщин и детей?  
  
Всё еще не готовый к таким серьезным вопросам, снайпер осмотрелся перед тем как кивнуть несколько раз и с британским акцентом, сочетаемым с обилием дублинского мурлыканья, ответить:  
  
\- Мне на самом деле всё равно. Но почему бы нет, черт возьми?  
  
Черноволосый мужчина коротко кивнул и продолжил позвякивать ложкой, всё еще не прикоснувшись к чашке:  
  
\- И сможете выполнять приказы, не задавая вопросов? - продолжил он, взглянув на пирамидки, которые Себастьян строил на стеклянном столе.  
  
Моран разрушил соляное строение указательным пальцем, средним постукивая по крупинкам, чтобы разбросать их, сохраняя зрительный контакт, и ответил:  
  
\- Могу ли я выполнять приказы? Вы забыли, сколько я служил? Не сразу становишься полковником. У меня было много начальников. Я знаю, как подчиняться.   
  
Оу, этот ответ понравился мужчине, так как он оторвался от созерцания чая с молоком и улыбнулся, показывая зубы:  
  
\- А если вас поймают?   
  
Вот он – вопрос, к которому Моран готовился. Мужчина наклонился и подул на разбросанные соляные кристаллы, выдувая их за края стола, перед тем как выпрямиться. Положив ладони на стекло, он усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Меня не поймают.  
  
Наступил момент тишины, пауза, работодатель поклялся бы, что видел клыки, появившиеся у мужчины напротив. Азарт? Восхитительно! Так и не притронувшись к чаю, человек встал, разгладил галстук и пиджак, поправил запонки, отвечая с наглым насмешливо-британским акцентом:  
  
\- Поздравляю. Вы наняты. Вы или слишком уверены или поразительно глупы, не могу понять. Думаю, что буду держать вас при себе пока не приму решение.   
  
Скрипнув железной ножкой стула о кафель, Себастьян поднялся - и ухмыльнулся, поняв насколько низким тот был - протянул руку с полуулыбкой на губах:  
  
\- Полковник Себастьян Моран, к вашим услугам, Мистер... Могу я знать имя моего работодателя?   
  
Мужчина смотрел на протянутую руку с таким же жалостливым презрением, которое можно увидеть в продуктовом магазине, наблюдая за устроившим истерику избалованным ребенком, не получившим конфету. Взгляд типа: "Господи, как жалко, и в то же время отвратительно".  
  
Не смотря на это, уголки губ Джима поднялись в улыбке, которую можно было назвать внебрачным ребенком ухмылки, пока ирландец харизматично представлялся:  
\- Мориарти. Джим Мориарти. Очень приятно, полковник Моран. Когда вы сможете приступить?


	5. Right side of the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Robot created by the Kinky Education Ministry   
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://nixiesaurus.tumblr.com/post/20924578446/youre-leaving-the-irish-slur-groaned-into-the

\- Ты уходишь, - ирландец невнятно застонал в тишине, резко проснувшись. Он уже был близок к тому, чтобы скинуть Шерлока Холмса с края крыши в своём сне, но шелест простыней разбудил его за секунду до того, как он увидел падение детектива.   
-Наркоторговец из Бали, 0800, Кенсингтон парк, - бормотание в ответ хриплое и больное, Себастьян собирал одежду, разбросанную по комнате. – Какого чёрта мои трусы на шкафу?  
  
\- Попроси больничный, - говорит злодей-консультант, поднимаясь на локти, недовольно хмурясь в слабо освещённой спальне. Он болен, и просто присев, он едва поборол желание улечься обратно немедленно, ведь ему нужно было увидеть утренние приготовления снайпера, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство.  
  
Себастьян сел на край кровати. Надел один носок и вздохнул:   
\- Нельзя, босс меня убьёт.  
Хорошо, Морану хочется курить. Он недовольно поморщился, зная, что Джим не позволит ему курить в спальне. Запах хорошо впитывался в его лучшие костюмы.  
  
\- Я уверен, что тебе позволен оплаченный отпуск. Разве не так? - Джим усмехнулся, потирая глаза. Возможно, он бы выкупил снайпера. Обсыпал его деньгами. Конечно, он предпочёл бы остаться…  
  
Себастьян надел свои чёрные брюки карго  **[1]**  на лодыжки и, привстав, натянул на бедра:  
\- Не в моем случае.  
  
\- Я бы мог позвонить ему ради тебя, сказать, что ты попал в страшную автокатастрофу, - злой язык бледного человека заговорил, по-прежнему скрывавшегося в морской лагуне голубых простыней, окутавших его талию, тихо шурша в ушах Морана, когда он встал и застегнул ремень на штанах.  
  
\- Это пройдет, - сказал Моран, бросив взгляд через плечо. – И, конечно, мой босс и будет тем, что вызвало эту Страшную аварию. Да?  
  
И после этого Себастьян встал с кровати Джима. Полковник схватил серую рубашку из комода на пути к двери и остановился на мгновение. Он хотел бы сказать «Спасибо за прошлую ночь, сэр» или «Вернусь к ночи, босс», или даже три сентиментальных слова, которые сжигали его изнутри и выплёскивали пламя, когда он просто думал об этом. «Любовь» и «Мориарти» не могут быть в одном предложении, одной странице, одной книге, даже одной чёртовой библиотеке. Вместо этого он просто вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.   
  
Джим хотел бы сказать «Будь осторожен», - но слова застряли в горле, как патока. Он просто кивнул, провожая взглядом уходящего Морана.   
  
Сегодняшним утром он будет спать дольше обычного. Он заслужил это.   
  
  
________  
 **[1] Брюки карго**    
http://midwestwindowbroker.com/wordpress/wp-includes/gap-cargo-pants-women-660.jpg  
http://www.fashioncandie.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Cargo-Pants-For-Men.jpg


	6. Take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Сестра Себастьяна умирает от передозировки. Теперь они с Джимом должны позаботиться о его племяннике.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Eilisha   
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://tigers-snipers-and-rifles.tumblr.com/post/35714464824/au-sebastians-sister-dies-from-an-overdose-so

\- Всё хорошо, Джим. Не волнуйся, - сказал Себастьян прежде, чем исчезнуть из комнаты, чтобы успокоить плачущего ребёнка, оставив Джима наедине со своими мыслями. Мориарти не был уверен, что он должен чувствовать. Он всё ещё не был готов принять всё это, даже тогда, когда племянник Себастьяна жил с ними под одной крышей.  
  
Он мог бы сказать, что снайпер был расстроен, поэтому тема на счёт сестры Морана больше не поднималась. Это всё ещё было тяжело для него. Последний раз упоминание о ней было ошибкой.  
  
Джим стоял в дверях, наблюдая, как снайпер качал малыша на руках и мягко целовал в лоб, пытаясь убаюкать ребёнка. Взгляд снайпера был расфокусирован, он не замечал присутствия ирландца.  
  
Брюнет развернулся и пошёл обратно в соседнюю комнату. Он не мог больше смотреть на это. Как Себастьян заботился о своем племяннике, это было чем-то, чего Джим никогда не мог получить. Его отец никогда не показывал столько любви и привязанности, что Себастьян сейчас демонстрировал по отношению к своему племяннику. Ему показывали только, как ненавидеть и оскорблять людей , как же он сможет заботиться о ребёнке? Как он справится, если не знает, что такое любовь на самом деле?   
  
Он проигнорировал мысли, всё это лишь ухудшало ситуацию. Джим спокойно вздохнул, заметив плюшевую собачку, очевидно оброненную маленьким Остином Мораном. Он пересёк комнату, поднял игрушку и прижал её к груди.  
  
Она было тёплой и мягкой. Джим инстинктивно прижал собачку к лицу, вдыхая знакомый запах малыша. Такое действие было странным для злодея-консультанта, но он не придал этому значения. Он лишь хотел показать Себастьяну, что сможет заботиться об Остине, как делал это снайпер. Правда, на это понадобится время.   
  
Джим вздохнул и снова уставился на игрушку, просто думая. Он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, зная, как глупо волноваться из-за такой мелочи. Конечно, это не будет так сложно, пока Себастьян будет рядом, чтобы поддержать его, если понадобится.   
  
Злодей ещё раз взглянул на игрушку, колеблясь. Наконец, он смог оторвать свой взгляд от собачки, и выйдя из комнаты, увидел мужчину, пытающегося улыбнуться ему. Джим твёрдо решил доказать, что он будет лучше, чем его отец. И он этого добьётся.


	7. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Robot created by the Kinky Education Ministry   
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://nixiesaurus.tumblr.com/post/47372328858/stars

Они были похожи, Холмс и Мориарти.

У Холмса были свои пристрастия: его героин и его адреналин. У него были его – его дела, его работа; был его Джон. Мориарти? Ох, Джим не был заключен в рамки социальных ожиданий. Героин не входил в его меню, но марихуана… Она замедляла его разум, делала чертовы голоса в его голове… д-делала голоса в его голове более переносимыми. Они не были голосами, нет, не будьте скучными – не такими – не такими, как изображают в кино или такими, о которых люди рассказывают. Это был его собственный голос, и, как правило, только он. Но, иногда, ин-ногда он хотел нажать на стоп, на паузу, перестань! Тихо! Остановись! Заткнись!

Поэтому он курил. Часто он пил виски (независимо от состоятельности, он всегда останавливал свой выбор на Bushmills). Иногда он чертил линии белым порошком на гладкой поверхности зеркала. Иногда на спине Себастьяна, прямо между лопаток, где его веснушки формировали звёзды и его позвоночник изгибом спускался вниз. Себастьян не решался принимать тот же наркотик, экс-полковник - хорошо – включал свой з-защитный инстинкт. Люди вроде Джима… люди вроде Джима, были непредсказуемы и последнее, что Моран желал или в чём нуждался – быть под кайфом и громко хохотать, когда накачанный под завязку дурью Джим Мориарти, выполнял бы вивисекцию [1] над Себастьяном, просто потому что он был под кайфом, ему было скучно и "О, Бас-с, какой у тебя мягкий животик…"

Вт-втягивал его. Дым. Втягивал его, п-пока мог... мог. 

При-тор-мо-зи. 

И это помогало. В такие моменты, он был его лучшим другом. Он прочищал голову. И это прекращалось. Его собственный голос переставал кричать, эхом отскакивая от стенок его черепа (твёрдая мозговая оболочка, паутинная мозговая оболочка, мягкая оболочка мозга – нейроны, аксоны, дендриты, окончания аксонов, с-с-серотонин…), и криминальный гений обретал покой. Спокойный, вдыхал и слышал своё дыхание. Он мог слышать, что жив с каждым вдохом и выдохом. Где он мог… он мог…

Он смог расслабиться, только тогда. И голос Себастьяна, видите ли, он звучал отдаленно. Когда Джим принимал очередную дозу, или что там ему еще нравилось, и разрешал снайперу оставаться в комнате, Моран звучал, будто стоял в Кабуле и пытался говорить с Джимом. Джим подзовет Себастьяна, иногда, чтобы отдохнуть вместе с ним.Да, большинство раз это случалось из-за стояков от принятия доз, от пребывания под кайфом, и рта Себастьяна, который подходил ох-так-прекрасно, принимал его, благодарил его.

А снайпер?

Себастьяну нравилось, когда Джим принимал… принимал наркотики. Не чёртовы стимуляторы, потому что однажды Джим попробовал спиды и, Господи Иисусе, Морану потребовалось три дня, чтобы восстановиться от того, как он был обработан. Но так? Спокойно? Когда Джим поворачивал голову, развалившись на кровати в своей комнате, его тигр рядом с ним, протягивал с густыми переливами:"Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе… что хотел стать профессором, Себастьян?" сказал бы Джим, Себастьян слышал это уже сто раз и с удовольствием послушал бы ещё тысячу раз, ему бы никогда это не надоедало. Потому что в моменты, подобные этому, когда бицепс Себастьяна служил для Джима подушкой, и они лежали, уставившись в потолок, будто слои черепицы и древесины не отделяли их от космоса, Моран качал головой, а Джим начинал.

"Вот, чему я принадлежу, Себастьян", - говорил Джим, лениво поглаживая пальцами живот снайпера, или свой собственный. "Люди скучны. Предсказуемы... но звёзды? Сверхновые звёзды и красные карлики и, - он сглатывал и улыбка эйфории скользила на его губах, - В мгновение ока они могут закончиться".

И Моран, видите ли, Моран просто смотрит с Джимом, как будто представляя там диораму вселенной, зная, что его разум не способен увидеть те сложности, которые Джим может себе представить. "Люди тоже заканчиваются, ты знаешь. В мгновение ока", - говорит снайпер так же спокойно, так же тихо. Моран знает, что к утру Джим вернётся к своему обычному состоянию. Снайпер знает, что получит нагоняй за то, что он в кровати босса, но это того стоит. Одна ночь, она стоит этого, чтобы услышать историю Джима, которую он больше никому не расскажет.

В ту ночь диалог изменился, Себастьян тогда нахмурился, поморщив лоб. Джим перекатился на спину, шаря остекленевшими глазами по потолку, освещенному звездным сиянием перед его мысленным взором, взболтнул лишнего: "Знаешь, я люблю тебя, - его голос сорвался на долю секунды. - Правда?"

Себастьян знал, что в ту ночь за него говорил наркотик. Его челюсти сжались и он кивнул, заставил себя улыбнуться и прошептать: "Ты сказал, что тебе завтра рано вставать. Постарайся отдохнуть", - он вздохнул, обнял голову Джима и провёл пальцами по длинным тёмным волосам. Джим оброс, он знал, и, возможно, Себастьян бы подстриг его на следующий день. В ту ночь он вздохнул, бормоча своему боссу с его тягучим кембриджским: "Я заплатил за черное пальто с зеленой отделкой, как Вы просили". 

Джим улыбнулся и, подняв свои остекленевшие глаза, прошептал в ответ мягким, приглушённым голосом: "Хорошо, тигр"

 

_____  
1\. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vivisection


	8. The routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Robot created by the Kinky Education Ministry   
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://nixiesaurus.tumblr.com/post/23106639730/the-routine

\- Просто попробуй не отставать - фыркнул он, дыхание видно на свежем утреннем воздухе. Было удивительно, что у него все еще хватало дыхалки на пробежки, после стольких лет курения, которые обязательно настигли бы Себастьяна Морана, но только не сегодня. Не когда за ним следовал коротышка ирландец, стонущий о том, что потеть...  
  
-  _Нудно!_  - гавкнул Джим. -  _Скучно! Посредственно!_  - ловя ртом воздух и задыхаясь.  
  
Они пробежали всего лишь пять километров и пряди прилипали к мокрому от пота лбу бледного мужчины. Никогда еще летнее утро не было таким липким и душным, но, конечно, Джиму нужно было выбрать именно это утро, чтобы напроситься на утреннюю пробежку к снайперу. На самом деле это было простимулировано прошлой ночью, когда Себастьян был зажат между бедер Джима и, в накале страстей, босс похвалил загорелого зверя. Танцуя пальцами по его животу, с расширенными зрачками, Мориарти задыхаясь говорил о теле Себастьяна, и, услышав из губ, прижатых к его шее фразу: "Я часто бегаю", - Джим решил, что стоит поднять свое ленивое тело следующим утром и составить снайперу компанию.  
  
Себастьян остановился перед Fernandez & Wells coffee shop на Beak Street и запустил руку в волосы, проводя языком по зубам, когда Джим остановился и уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. На мгновение Моран пожалел мужчину, потому что он знал, что тому приходилось увеличивать шаги, чтобы поспеть ним. И Себастьян, усмехнувшись, спросил сиплым голосом:  
\- Что не так, дорогой?  _Трудности с представлением?_  - он дразнился только потому, что мог бежать дольше Джима, находясь в нынешнем состоянии. Тот выглядел смешно и глупо в черном спортивном костюме. На самом деле, костюм делал Джима еще более бледным, и Себастьян сделал в голове пометку, чтобы купить Джиму хороший серый костюм, который подходил бы к его собственному.  
  
Преступник резко выдохнул и поднял голову, черные от затопивших их зрачков глаза метали кинжалы в ухмыляющегося по-акульи блондина.  
\- Кофе, - выплюнул он. - Мне нужно что-нибудь выпить, - низкий мужчина медленно выпрямился и уставился на кофейню рядом с ними взглядом, с которым пьяница обычно смотрит на закрытый магазин спиртного.   
Проследив за взглядом Джима, Себастьян помотал головой, перед тем как продолжить утреннюю пробежку:  
\- Прекращай ныть, черт возьми, и беги дальше. Мы уже на полпути, - дразнился Себастьян, -  _рядовой Мориарти._  
\- Не переноси эту ролевую полковничью чепуху за пределы постели, - огрызнулся Джим и догнал Себастьяна несколькими быстрыми шагами, перед тем как скрестить руки как избалованный ребенок и фыркнуть: - Неси меня. Я устал от этого твоего бега.  _Это смешно._  
  
Высокий мужчина вздрогнул, потому что знал, что впереди еще пять километров. О том, чтобы нести этот не прекращающий ныть кусок дерьма - не было и речи.  
  
Резко вдохнув, Себастьян открыл рот, собираясь возразить, но почувствовал вес взрослого мужчины, взобравшегося на его спину, и, нахмурившись, повернул голову смотря через плечо.  
Джим беззастенчиво подпрыгнул на спине Себастьяна, обернув ноги вокруг его талии. Он сомкнул руки вокруг груди Морана и устроил голову на его плече. Наигранно улыбнувшись, Джим чмокнул губами и прошептал:  
\- Готов к взлету. Сбросишь меня и  _я убью тебя._  
  
  
Это было воспоминание заставившее Себастьяна очнуться.  
Этот идиотский простой момент ностальгии, который привел к падению Себастьяна Морана.  
  
Ему удавалось держать всё под контролем. Утром после того как уборщики позаботились о теле Джима на крыше Бартса, план был прост:  _придерживаться рутины._  Рутина была ключом, особенно для солдата, каким был полковник Моран, и следующим утром всё было нормально. Словно Джим никогда не засовывал в рот пистолет.  
Себастьян проснулся - отлично, это был первый шаг.  _Миссия выполнена, полковник, вы не умерли во сне._  Он собрал свой костюм для бега, телефон и кроссовки. Сварил кофе, перед тем как уйти, и оставил Irish Cream  **[1]**  для своего любовника. Он удостоверился, что черный костюм Джима был готов, и, когда тот проснется и выберется из постели, без сомнения, крича Себастьяну выполнить какое-нибудь задание, перед тем как понять, что снайпер ушел на пробежку.  
  
По пути он заберет вещи Джима из химчистки (Джеймс ненавидел посещать шумную химчистку, но она всегда убирала разводы с его костюмов "Только так", - сказал бы он).  
Да. Это была рутина. Пробежка прошла хорошо, со свежим холодным воздухом в легких и солнечным светом на лице, всё это было просто замечательно-блять-чудесно.  
  
Это была рутина, и она работала идеально, пока Себастьян не понимал, что он восстанавливался в аллее у магазина с кофе. Это проклятое воспоминание ударяло его как грузовик, и мужчину тошнило и выворачивало в грязном переулке аллеи.  
Это была не рутина. Совсем не рутина.  
Он не слышал собственных рыданий. Он не понимал, что его хриплое горло мучительно призывало к его помощи. Он не чувствовал, как его кулаки врезаются в жесткую поверхность стены, пока не начнут кровоточить. Он даже не знал как он, черт возьми, оказался на коленях.  
  
Но кроме всей этой очевидности, важнее всего, Себастьян не заметил тень, прошедшую мимо аллеи и беспечно выбросившую клочок ткани, который приземлился на пешеходную дорожку.  
Покрасневшие зеленые глаза, наполненные слезами, обратились к краю аллеи, где покоился сложенный квадратиком белый шелковый платок. Его уронили как раз, когда Себастьян понял, что ему нужно что-нибудь, чтобы вытереть рвоту со рта.  
  
_____  
1\. ирландские сливки; http://barlist.ru/glossary/irish_cream


	9. Blank Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Robot created by the Kinky Education Ministry   
> ссылка на оригинал: nixiesaurus.tumblr.com/post/55786124321/his-ski...

Его кожа была словно чистый холст.   
Джим всегда видел его таким, в любом случае. Белое полотно, туго натянутое на деревянную раму. Простой, потому что Себастьян Моран был один из немногих простых вещей, оставленных на этой планете. Его тело было всё в синяках, ведь регби спорт не для неженок, и Себастьян заработал себе несколько леопардовых пятен, но его полотно было чистым.  
  
Поэтому иногда, как хороший художник, Джим хотел оставить свою метку. Придать Себастьяну красок, сделать это прекрасное белое покрывало алым, испачкать фиолетовой туманностью, сбрызнуть лопнувшими капиллярами, и раскрасить всё в великолепные синие оттенки.   
  
В такие времена, хотя Джеймс никогда не мог заставить себя сделать это. Не когда Себастьян стоял на железнодорожной станции Оксфорда, ждущий отправления на праздники домой. Не когда его глаза избегали встречи с глазами Джима и он склонял голову ниже. Не тогда, когда уверенный, дерзкий британский мальчишка выглядел так, словно корова, отправленная на бойню.  
  
Нет, Джим не мог рисовать на Себастьяна.  
  
Не тогда, когда он знал, что Август Моран тоже был художником.


	10. Float

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Институтское АУ. Интимные разговорчики после секса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Робот Странный Министерства Образования  
> ссылка на оригинал: http://nixiesaurus.tumblr.com/post/54440853460/float

\- Ты думаешь, они бы плавали?   
  
Эти слова были первым, что нарушило молчание между ними. Они отскочили от стен этой маленькой спальни и проникли парням прямо в уши. Через долгое время после того, как тяжелое дыхание, кряхтение и стоны утихли. За долго после того, как полоски высохли на их телах; слюна смешалась с потом и кровью. За долго после того, как красные борозды от ногтей Джима, что тянулись по всей спине Себастьяна и скрывались за широкими плечами, исчезли. Задолго после, тишина стала невыносимой, облизнув губы (слишком громко, слишком влажно) тон Себастьяна стал задумчивым, он говорил не шепотом, но и не в полный голос. Приглушенно и тихо, чтобы даже задвинутым занавескам не было бы слышно.  
  
\- Плавали бы?  
  
Джим, лежал на спине и смотрел на потолок затуманенными глазами, с дымкой перед глазами и пустотой в его голове. Оргазм выбил из него весь здравый смысл, слова, легкие. Тело Себастьяна срослось с Джимом на клеточном уровне, а запах мускуса и пота Морана высохли на шее мальчишки. Повернув голову, Джим нахмурил брови и облизнул губы, будто этот мелкий засранец не мог говорить, пока не увлажнит его, будто созданных для минета, губ...   
  
\- Что ты там бормочешь, черт возьми? - прошептал ирландец, все еще задыхаясь - только чуть-чуть. Неуверенность быстро испарилась, когда Джим понял, настолько тихо он звучит и повторил: - _Что_ бы плавало?  
  
\- Слезы, - сказал Себастьян, наклонив голову, останавливая взгляд на одной из звезд на потолке. Свечение от них растаяло где-то между поцелуями и риммингом, и совершенно точно перед тем, как Мориарти прокричал, что Себастьян использует мало смазки. Светящиеся в темноте наклейки были по-особенному очаровательны, они набирали свет и резонировали такой прекрасный оттенок, только не упусти. Как только свет погас, наступало время наклеек, но они никогда не светили долго.  
  
Себастьян подумал о том, что если Джим был флуоресцентной лампой их комнатки в Оксфордском общежитии, то он был светящейся в темноте звездой-наклейкой, помещенной на потолок, светящейся только пока Джима не было.  
  
\- ... в космосе? - сказал Джим, его голос не передразнивал. В нем слышалось больше сочувствия, чем усмешки, и он повернул голову, оторвавшись от профиля блондинистого игрока в регби, уставившись на ночное небо на их потолке. Глупо, но он не был уверен, было ли это свечение, оставленное после звезд или от его закрытых глаз. Чертов Моран. Черт тебя подери, Себастьян, за то, что ты такой теплый, и ирландец поспешил придвинуться ближе к любовнику, пока не уткнулся темечком в ямочку между ключиц Морана. Просто пожав плечами, Джим вздохнул:   
\- Да, плавали бы - они бы стали маленькими идеальными шариками. Каждая слеза, и они будут плавать, уносясь прочь, - чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль, ирландец собрал бледные пальцы друг к другу, кончик к кончику, и развел ими, как ребенок, впервые описывающий фейерверк.   
  
Джим положил руку на грудь Себастьяна, холодные как лед пальцы прижались к слишком горячей, слишком липкой коже и остановились. Вместе они смотрели, и блондин поклялся бы, что его бедра все еще дрожали от толчков. Тишина снова коснулась их, украла их языки, но на этот раз это был Джим, который прервал это своими громкими вдохами и выдохами.   
  
\- Последнее, что я хочу увидеть перед смертью - это небо, - прошептал ирландец с переливами, не отдавая отчета, что за страшные вещи соскользнули с его губ. Такое происходило так часто, что Себастьян уже не акцентировал внимания на них... Веки Джима тяжелели, тело наполнялось спокойствием. Под его холодным прикосновением сердце британца забилось быстрее.  
  
\- Если тебе повезет, - пробормотал Себастьян и обнял голову, что покоилась на его груди, пропуская пальцы сквозь темные прядки. Повернув голову, он уткнулся носом в макушку Джима, прикоснувшись губами чуть ниже виска. Веки ирландца задрожали, щекоча рот Морана, и мальчик тихонько прошептал в щеку Джима: - Потому что не каждый может увидеть перед смертью то, что он хочет.  
  
Тихо. Было тихо, и, сглотнув еще раз, Джим спросил со слабым сомнением, будто не хотел знать ответа, но разрешил любознательности взять верх.  
  
\- Что бы ты хотел увидеть? - спросил он и тут же добавил, будто Моран был настолько глуп, что уже забыл тему их разговора: - Прежде, чем умрешь.  
  
Мерное дыхание и вздымающаяся вверх и вниз грудь Себастьяна сказали Джиму о том, что тот почти спит. Дыхание было постоянным и мягким, и бесконечным, как волна, которая может все разрушить. Но в такие моменты... в такие моменты оно было неизменным, и Себастьян не ответил, но его нос зарылся поглубже в волосы Джима. Его ослабевшая рука и легкий толчок локтем послужили ответом на вопрос Джима.


End file.
